League of Legends: Fight to Survive
by Talon Gerrard
Summary: In the League of Legends, everyone knows to that to emerge victorious on the Fields of Justice, you need to survive. However, dark times begin to emerge for Runeterra outside the Fields. Something is coming. Something that the Summoners have feared ever since discovering it in the beginning.


Hey guys, this is my first story, but honestly I don't care what kind of criticism you give me. If you like it awesome. If you don't like it. Well, then that's your problem. Constructive criticism would be great though. If there is something on the story or about my writing that you think I could improve, I'd really appreciate to hear it. I do not own any of the characters in the story except for my oc's. All other characters are property of Riot Games. Also If you would like your own oc to be part of the story, send me information about your character and I'll see if I can fit him/her in the story. You can do this by e-mailing me at tdcash96 . Now for the story.

**Intro**

**Welcome to Summoners Rift**

The sun shines down on the plane of Valoran. The inhabitants going about their daily business as always. Merchants selling their goods in the marketplace within the safety of the magical barrier that surrounds Bandle City. Scientists and professors researching endlessly in their labs while the police force is hard at work keep the streets of Piltover clean. Champions of the League of Legends battling to attain victory on the Fields of Justice. As the people of Valoran know, the Fields of Justice were created by Valoran's most powerful mages in response to the world's political instability. The mages came to the conclusion that all political disputes needed to be settled in an organized and controlled way. They created the League of Legends and decided that all political conflicts would be settled in specially prepared arenas located throughout Valoran. These arenas are commonly referred to as the Fields of Justice, and on one of these arenas, a great battle is currently taking place…

Welcome to Summoner's Rift. The biggest of the Fields of Justice. The main arena for matches in the League of Legends. This fields contains three paths that lead to the two ends of the arena and a jungle inhabited by large, dangerous monsters. And on the bottom lane of this arena, Ashe, the Frost Archer, takes aim. The battle had only begun but a few minutes ago, but Ashe, with the help from her support, Braum, the Heart of the Freljord, were already taking out the first tower. The opposing bottom lane champions, Sona and Twitch, could not seem to get a foothold on any sort of progression.

"Ah, GEEZ! This is ridiculous!" complained Twitch, the Plague Rat, "We can't take one step out there without getting slowed or stunned every second! They've almost killed us both TWICE already. Can't you do anything useful, you stupid sack of flesh?!" Sona, the Maven of the Strings, (being unable to speak) simply gives the green furred rat a look that said "Do you want me to kill you?". "What? Don't look at me like that!" Even Twitch couldn't deny Sona's beauty nor how scary she is when she gives you that death stare. Even though he thinks any pretty is absolutely disgusting, Sona is an exception. Suddenly, they both see a ping in the lane from their jungler, Hecarim, the Shadow of War, signaling that he was on his way. The where was hope for them yet.

Ashe and Braum had the turret nearly destroyed. The only thing that stood in there was was the turret itself whenever they ran out of minions.

"Ashe. I need to head back to the shop," said Braum. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright. I'll continue destroying the turret, then those two will have one less thing to hide behind," Ashe replied. Braum looks behind to the turret and sees Sona helping the turret take out minions. He walks back a little bit and then realizes something.

_Two? Wait…_

Just as he thinks this, he picks up something on his trinket. "ASHE, GET DOWN!" Braum leaps in front of Ashe as Hecarim charges out of the jungle. Braum fires Winter's Bite and slows Hecarim and adding a Concussive Blow. Ashe and Braum then hit him another three times to stun him completely.

"Hellooo!" Twitch comes of his stealth and attacks the two Freljordians from behind. Braum, however, is able to summon his Unbreakable shield of ice to block Twitch's Rat-a-tat-tat.

"Ha-ha! No one sneaks up on Braum!" He seemed to have forgotten about Sona's presence, though. Sona healed Hecarim and he had snapped out of being stunned. He swings at Ashe with Rampage. Ashe sees the inevitable strike coming and braces for impact, only to hear a loud roar and the clang of metal against metal. She looks back to see Hecarim alone, standing there just as confused as Ashe. He begins his attack once more. Out of the corner of Ashe's eye, a streak of white and orange flies out of the bushes. Rengar, the Pride Stalker, had lept out of the brush and slashes Empowered Savagery straight through his prey. Hecarim attempts to take on the opposing jungler, and had begun to turn the tides on the lion. Rengar runs back into the jungle before Hecarim deals the final blow. It was closer a fight than Hecarim realized at first, but he still would have won if it continued.

"Huh. Coward. That "scaredy cat" is afraid of his own shadow it seems." Hecarim begins to turn back to the fight behind him.

"Not quite," Hecarim hears the white lion's voice and turns around to face the beast only to find no one was there. Out of the blue, Rengar appears before Hecarim in the air and knocks him to the ground. Hecarim quickly recovers. Twitch and Sona quickly turn to help their team mate and begin to charge at the foe. Rengar, however, was ready since Thrill of the Hunt refilled his Furocity. As the three enemies closed in, he let's out an Empowered Battle Roar, surpising his pursuers and healing him a great deal. He throws a bola at Hecarim, binding his legs, but it only slows the centaur down as he breaks out of the bindings with ease. But it was just enough for Rengar to get to his target and hit him with another Savagery. Twitch throws his Venom Cask onto Rengar and Contaminates him, leaving the leonin coughing from the fumes. Hecarim was about to finish off Rengar from behind as Braum leaps between the two and slams his shield to the ground creating a Glacier Fissure and knocking Hecarim into the air. As he lands, he uses Spirit of Dread to heal himself. Sona was busy keeping Ashe distracted, bobbing and weaving past her frost arrows, leaving Twitch and Hecarim to focus on Rengar and Braum. Hecarim charges forward with an Onslaught of Shadows when a wonderful smell (at least to him) catches Twitch's nose. Something nice. Something...toxic. He's smelled this before, but where? It was so familiar that it was driving him nuts. Then it hit him quite literally when Hecarim crashes through a Noxious Trap, causing to explode and spread its deadly spores across the bottom lane. Even to him the spores were deadly.

_Why does something that smells so good have to be so dangerous? _Twitch thought. Hecarim was on the brink of death and his fate was sealed when he was hit from behind. Hecarim falls to the ground, defeated, and from behind him, a small furry creature comes into view. Teemo, the Swift Scout, a hero among the race known as the Yordles. He dashes forward and fires a dart at Twitch that immediately explodes on contact, blinding him. "AH! I can't see! Where are you you dirty rat? Wait. I just complimented him," Twitch says. He begins firing wildly trying to hit his target, but to no avail. Teemo runs up to him shooting a torrent of poisonous darts in his wake and places a mushroom right in front of Twitch, who then clumsily walked right into it, still blinded. Sona breaks the action with Ashe to help the rat, only to have Rengar leap at her with Braum following closely behind. She plays a Crescendo on her etwahl, nailing both of her pursuers. As soon as the sound hit their ears, something triggered inside Rengar's and Braum's minds and they started dancing uncontrollably. Sona then plays the Aria of Perseverance, healing her and Twitch. The Blinding Dart's effects had finally worn off and Twitch turned to Teemo in anger. "You think you're tough do ya? Let me you show some REAL poison at work!" He takes Venom Cask from inside his coat and lifts his arm to throw it. A shock of cold stops him in his tracks as Ashe fires off her Enchanted Crystal Arrow. Teemo laughs and places another mushroom next to the Plague Rat and takes a few steps back. Twitch breaks out of the cold snap and remembers what he was doing. He takes a single step forward and the mushroom explodes in his face once again, finishing off the last few ticks of health he had.

"Never underestimate the power of the Scout's Code," Teemo says. Sona had seemed to have disappeared in all the action as well as Rengar. Ashe turns to Teemo in wonder.

_As small as he is, he's a lot more capable than everyone seems to realize. _Ashe thinks to herself. Sure, almost everyone that knows who Teemo is pretty much hates his guts, calling his tactics cheap and unskilled, and that he's afraid of taking on people head on, relying on blinds and stealth to catch his opponents off guard. But, when you think about it, there are some other champs that use some of the same tactics. No one seems to want to get to know him outside the Fields because they hate him so much in matches, but from what she has heard, Teemo is actually pretty nice when he's not fighting or doing missions. The thought of that was hard to believe watching Teemo in battle. He has this seriousness about him that kind of makes him scary to be around. Focusing back on the battle and all that had transpired, her and her teammates take out the turret and recall back to base from some items. This was pretty much every day life on the Fields of Justice...


End file.
